The Homely Pocket
by Fanpotterhead
Summary: Harry is wanting to ask Ginny to to marry him. He keeps being a coward afraid to ask her. Will he ever ask? Or is she going to leave him? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own these characters they belong to J.K. Rowling. Please read and review thank you!

There was no time to fill the void in everyone's hearts from the tragedy of the war killing the ones who they were close to. Harry never seemed to truly be happy unless he was with Ginny. Her flaming red hair and rosy soft cheeks were what brought joy to his eyes. She is the one thing that fills this void in his heart. Harry believes that she's the only real thing in this world.

Harry was terrified of losing Ginny again after a few years had passed since the war. He felt terrible for having leaving her a few years back even though Ginny completely understood and forgave him instantaneously. Harry looked down at his pants pocket and felt the ring that had settled in what it seemed like a permanent home. Harry had been carrying this ring around for several months always waiting to come out of his pocket and be placed on a finger. Ginny began to have her doubts. Ginny thought, well maybe he doesn't want to be with me after all. Harry had been afraid of asking Ginny, because he's afraid that she isn't ready for the commitment and might leave him. Yet Harry still carried the ring around in his pocket hoping he would just blurt it all out to her some day and pluck the courage to ask her.

Ginny was far away from Harry at this time being that she was playing in a tournament for the Holyhead Harpies. Harry had to stay behind because of his duties as an Auror. Realizing the big void in his heart again since he hasn't been with Ginny for awhile now he decides to stop being a coward and just ask. He needed Ginny in his life and he knew he had to ask her so she will stay in his life.

Harry instantly aparated to the quidditch game where his beloved Ginny is playing. Ginny had no idea about Harry coming to watch her play. Harry had entered the game and sat high enough where Ginny would see him. As soon as Harry had sat down the Holyheads had scored. The chaser that made the goal was a beautiful red headed girl it was Ginny. The crowed was cheering and Harry shouted "Ginny!" Through all of the shouting some how she heard a familiar voice shout out her name. She examined the crowd and found Harry smiling and waving up at her. Ginny smiled excitedly back at Harry. Ginny had played the best game she had in awhile due to Harry surprising her. Ginny was playing her heart out to make Harry proud, meanwhile Harry was staring at his pocket seeing the roundness of the ring bulge through his pocket. Harry thought again, should I ask her? What will she think? Will she leave me if it's not what she wants? Harry looked back up seein Ginny had scored yet another goal. Harry whispered to himself "I need you Ginny."


	2. Chapter 2

After staring at his pocket for several minutes he glances up to where Ginny is hovering on the field on her broomstick and smiles. A flash of gold comes up next to Ginny's face it's the golden snitch. Harry has a good eye for finding the snitch because he was the seeker on the Gryffindor team when he went to school at Hogwarts. Harry looked up in the sky to find Leslie Jameson the Holyhead seeker nosedive down right towards Ginny. Then Harry spots the other teams seeker diving in the same direction. Leslie reaches at towards Ginny's face and clasps her hand around the snitch and pulled her broom to the left to avoid colliding into Ginny. The other team seeker gets distracted watching Leslie take the snitch then he rams into Ginny knocking her off her broom. Harry jumps up being startled, before Ginny hits the ground Harry pulls out his wand and shouts "Aresto Momentum!" Ginny's body is stopped to a halt in the air and slowly let down.

Harry stuffs his wand into his back pocket and runs down the stands without hesitation, and runs onto the field where Ginny is lying on the ground unconscious. Harry, Ginny's teammates, and a few others from the stands surrounded her. He shook her lightly afraid he would hurt her more "Ginny! It's me Harry… Ginny! Wake up." Harry says urgently. Ginny slowly wakes up blinking her eyes and looking back and forth to see what is going on. She sits up holding pressure to her head with a grimace look on her face. " What's going on? ... Where am I? ... Why are you all standing around me?" Ginny says with a hint of pain and panic in her voice. Harry lightly puts his hand on top of her free hand that was propping herself up. "Ginny dear, you're at a match you were knocked off your broom stick." said Harry. She looks at him very confused, quickly removes her hand from under his and held her hand away from him with the hand that was once holding on to her head. "Dear? … I'm sorry but who are you sir?" said Ginny being surprised of Harry's gestures. "You're saying you don't know who I am? You don't remember me at all? Do you remember anything?" said Harry very worriedly. "Well I remember now that I'm at a match." said Ginny, "For what team?" asked Harry. "For the Holyhead Harpies of course. Can you tell me who you are?" Said Ginny very curiously. Harry looks down at his pocket while she is speaking seeing the outline of the engagement ring resting in his pocket. He slowly raises his head "I'm Harry Potter… Your boyfriend." Says Harry nervously. "That's absolute rubbish! I don't have a boyfriend nor do I know a Harry Potter!" Said Ginny quite frustrated. Soon a man pushes his way through the crowd and squats down to their level then holds out his hand for Harry to shake "I'm Trevor Manick I'm a healer Mr. Potter." Said the stranger. Harry shook his hand, "Sir she doesn't recall who I am! Do you at least remember the war Ginny?" said Harry panic struck. "A war? … What war?" says Ginny being extremely confused; "She remembers where she is though!" said Harry who looks as if he's going to be sick. "This is very serious case I'm afraid to say Mr. Potter. Somehow all of her memories that are linked toward you have been severely damaged." Said Manick.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours had gone by and Ginny lied in a hospital bed at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. She didn't have the slightest memory of Harry. Harry stayed out side of her room trying not to frighten her; he was pacing back and forth very nervously. The Weasley family and Hermione apparated into the hospital. Mrs. Weasley quickly grabs Harry holding him tight with a loving embrace of a motherly hug. "How's she doing?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "She still doesn't have the slightest clue who I am. I decided to wait out here until you guys arrived, I was afraid of frightening her even more." said Harry who was shaking very worriedly. Mr. Weasley walks up and pats Harry on the back. "Harry my boy, I'm sure they can figure something out... At least she's okay otherwise." Said Mr. Weasley. "Yeah you're right I should be a little more grateful that this is the only thing wrong." Harry says trying to fake the fact that he's terribly nervous.

Mrs. Weasley puts her arm around Harry. "Let's go in maybe she'll have a better understanding if she sees us with you" says Mrs. Weasley. They walk into the room and Ginny sits up in the bed to see who's coming in. "Mum! Dad! Thank Merlin you guys are here this guy here is saying he's my boyfriend!" She says noticing her mothers arm is around Harry. "Ginny dear he is your boyfriend. You've known him since you were ten years old." Said Mrs. Weasley. Ginny becomes more confused now that her mother is saying that it is the truth. "How come I can't remember a lot of things? It's like big chunks of my life are gone..." said Ginny. "You were hit pretty hard off your broom." Said Harry. Ginny continues to talk to her family and Hermione pulls Harry aside.

"Harry, what were you even doing at the match? I thought you had to work." Asked Hermione. Harry looks down at his pocket that holds the ring, and then he pulls Hermione out into the hall so others don't see. Harry then pulls out the ring and shows Hermione. "I wanted to ask Ginny to marry me." Said Harry. Hermione's jaw dropped along with a smile on her face being completely shocked. "Harry! You were going to ask her? How sweet!" said Hermione being excited. Harry puts the ring back into his pocket. "Yeah except she has no clue who I am now. I can't ask her now…" said Harry as he's frowning. "Harry… that's terrible! Go talk to her Harry maybe she will remember again." Says Hermione reassuringly.

Harry and Ginny both look into the Hospital room where Mrs. Weasley is hugging Ginny tightly. "It just breaks my heart, seeing the way she looks at me now. She looks so scared when she looks at me… And that makes me scared." Said Harry. Hermione rubbed Harry's back trying to comfort him. "She still loves you Harry. I know she would say yes… Go talk to her Harry. Help her remember." Said Hermione.

Harry walks into to the hospital room and everyone's attention draws to him. "C-can I…s-speak with Ginny?" asked Harry. Everyone nods their head and they quietly walk out. As Ron is walking out of the room he pats Harry on the back as if he is wishing Harry good luck. Harry walks closer to the bed and sits down in the chair next to Ginny. Ginny is looking out the window and Harry sits there being very nervous. "Ginny? My Name is Harry Potter. I'm sorry for startling you earlier." Ginny look over at Harry "I-It's okay… I understand what's going on it just doesn't make since…" says Ginny. "What do you mean?" asked Harry. "Everyone's telling me you're my boyfriend… I don't know what to think… I can't remember anything about you if all this is true…" Ginny says slightly sobbing. Ginny begins to cry and Harry without thinking puts his hand on top of Ginny's to comfort her. Then Ginny places her hand as if it were natural on top of Harry's hand. Harry looks down at both of their hands being surprised that Ginny placed her hand on top of his.


End file.
